Pretty in Pink
by Emi.Green
Summary: Colección de Drabbles/One-shots. Un mundo de Sakura. Porque todo es un poco más bonito con un poco de rosa. [1. Falda escolar. KakaSaku. Lime]


**Pretty in Pink**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto propiedad del señor Masashi Kihimoto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **1\. Falda escolar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le pareció una misión de lo tanto extraña, pensó que tal vez Tsunade simplemente había querido alejarlo de su vista por un par de días luego de la _inocente_ interrupción de su encuentro nada formal con Jiraiya en el despacho. El ninja copia realmente había pensado que la Hokage le había dado autorización para entrar. Claramente se equivocó.

Y ahora se encontraba camino a una institución para mujeres, en donde tenía que encontrar a una infiltrada de la Hoja para traerla de regreso con suma urgencia. "Ya sabrás de quién se trata" fue la única información extra que la rubia le dio. Kakashi suspiró pesadamente mientras retomaba la lectura de su querido libro, caminando despreocupadamente hacia una pequeña aldea a las afueras de Konoha.

Al llegar a lo que sería la entrada de dicha aldea, se encontró con un enorme edificio blanco de donde salían muchas jóvenes con uniforme. Leyó el nombre del lugar y, efectivamente, había llegado. Se dirigió hacia el despacho de la directora para comenzar con su profesional actuación, todo bajo las miradas y susurros de las muchachas que lo cruzaban, intrigadas por aquel misterioso hombre que había llegado mientras rogaban porque se tratase de un nuevo profesor. Iba tan concentrado en ubicar la oficina que aquellos brazos que lo tomaron del chaleco y lo metieron rápidamente en una de las aulas que se encontraba más alejada lo tomó un poco de sorpresa. Hasta que se dio cuenta de quién se trataba.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! —exclamó una enrojecida y sorprendida Sakura, aun tomándolo del chaleco y tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido. Kakashi le sonrió a través de la máscara, cerrando su ojo visible como de costumbre y sin darle explicación alguna. Luego la alejó un poco de su cuerpo y comenzó a observarla detalladamente, deteniéndose en un detalle que le había llamado particularmente la atención.

— ¿Te infiltraste como alumna? —la muchacha se encontraba más roja que antes y desvió la cabeza para otro lado para evitar el contacto visual. El peligris se agachó y pasó sus dedos por aquella tela escocesa de la que estaba hecha la falda escolar que Sakura tenía puesta. Camisa blanca con corbata roja, falda escocesa roja con negro. Esto debía ser una broma. Ante la acción de su ex sensei, la pelirrosa volvió su cabeza para observarlo con atención. Así que era eso.

—Se suponía que era a Naruto a quien iban a enviar a buscarme... es vergonzoso que me veas así. —se agachó para estar a la altura del Hatake. Éste elevó una ceja.

—Me hubiese gustado saber que ibas a andar por ahí disfrazada de colegiala... —Sussuró en el oído de la chica, causándole un escalofrío que la recorrió entera. —Y, ahora que lo sé, debes estar loca si crees que dejaría que justamente Naruto te viese así... —de un ágil movimiento, se bajó la máscara y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, ella respondió con un leve gemido mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—Ka... Kakashi... debo... ir a clases... —susurró. El ninja copia pasaba lentamente sus enguantadas manos por las piernas de la chica, esa falda de los mil demonios lo había hecho enloquecer. ¿Acaso Tsunade lo había hecho apropósito? No encontraba otra explicación para enviarlo justamente a él. Con eso comprobaba que la rubia ya se había dado cuenta de su relación con su pupila y ésta era la venganza por la interrupción de la otra vez. Solamente un pequeño detalle le estaba molestando un poco. Se separó del cuello de la muchacha, al cual se había lanzado unos minutos antes como lobo hambriento, para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste de qué se trataba esta misión? Dijiste que tenías que ir a Suna por cuestiones médicas. —sonó el timbre del término del receso y Sakura se levantó rápidamente mientras se acomodaba el uniforme.

—Tsunade-Shishou fue muy específica con respecto a contártelo. Más que específica, terminante. Creo que ya sabe lo nuestro. —concluyó. Kakashi suspiró pesadamente y, antes de levantarse, acomodó un poco a cierto _amigo_ que se había alborotado bastante entre sus pantalones. La chica notó esto y se sonrojó nuevamente. —Podrías disimular un poco más, ¿no? Baka. —el peliplata soltó una risa y se acercó a ella, plantándole un cariñoso beso en la frente ante de volver a subirse la máscara.

—La culpa es tuya por andar por ahí vestida así. ¿Nos vamos? Cuanto más tiempo pasemos aquí, más altas serán las probabilidades de que te arranque la ropa aquí mismo y te haga el amor una y otra vez en aquel escritorio de ahí. —sentenció señalando hacia la mesa frente al pizarrón. Aquella frase la había pronunciado con tanta calma y naturalidad que Sakura tardó un momento en darse cuenta de la amenaza.

— ¡Cállate, alguien va a oírte! —le tapó fuertemente la boca con ambas manos, ese hombre nunca se iba a cansar de hacerla avergonzar así, era una constante. Una idea pasó por la cabeza de la kunoichi. Sin quitar sus pequeñas pero destructoras manos de la boca del ninja, se pegó al fuerte cuerpo y se acercó a la oreja. —Si tanto te gustó el uniforme, puedo quedármelo... —Kakashi tragó fuerte y la tomó por la cintura. En ese momento las voces de un grupo de jovencitas acercándose al aula se escuchó, ella se alejó rápidamente y lo invitó a retirarse. —No queremos que el colegio entero piense que hay un tipo extraño acosando a sus jóvenes estudiantes, ¿verdad? —mencionó con burla. El hombre frunció el ceño y le levantó el dedo índice, en una cómica señal de advertencia.

—Esto no termina aquí. Te estaré esperando.

—Dile a la directora que eres mi tutor. Sino no me dejarán salir. Y, si me descubren, habré estado tres semanas aquí por nada. Aquí me llamo Yoko Tsukigame.

El peligris asintió con pereza, ya había pensado que iba a librarse de buscar a la señora. Maldita sea. Salió del aula ágilmente y sin ser percatado por las demás estudiantes que al poco tiempo comenzaron a entrar al salón para luego ir a sus respectivos lugares.

— ¿En dónde te habías metido, Yoko? —le preguntó una muchacha de cabello negro a la kunoichi. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, debía inventar algo rápidamente.

.

.

.

Sakura suspiró frente al espejo del baño. Habían sido tres semanas realmente duras, no había sido fácil fingir tener 16 años y menos en una escuela en la que no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que significaba ser una kunoichi, todas las niñas de allí ponían cara de asco y mencionaban que aquello era muy masculino y "nada cool". Estúpidas niñas. Definitivamente a sus 23 años ya había cosas que no toleraba. Y a las adolescentes de ese estilo era una de ellas.

Pensó en Kakashi y dónde diablos iba a esperarla, en todo ese reencuentro apresurado se les había olvidado la parte importante. Sonrió al recordar su reacción. Lo había extrañado tanto. Hacía casi 6 meses que estaban saliendo y realmente su vida había hecho un cambió maravilloso. Estar con él era maravilloso. Rápidamente salió de su ensoñación y se dirigió a uno de los cubículos para cambiarse. Ya había estado demasiado tiempo con ese incómodo uniforme del demonio.

Entró al último del fondo y trabó la puerta. Debía darse prisa, quería irse cuanto antes. Fue entonces cuando una mano enguantada salió de la nada y le tapó la boca, mientras que con la otra la tomó por la cintura y la pegó contra un cuerpo que ella ya conocía muy bien.

—No hagas ruido, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró el peliplata en su oído, ella soltó un suspiro mientras asentía con la cabeza. La mano que sostenía la cintura de la muchacha comenzó a acariciar lentamente el abdomen, mientras buscaba los botones de la camisa para deshacerse de ellos de un ágil movimiento. Le quitó la otra mano de la boca y acto seguido le hizo girar un poco la cabeza para atrapar con hambre sus labios. Tres semanas sin probarlos había sido demasiado tiempo. Una tortura. En un santiamén, Sakura se encontraba en sostén, siendo prácticamente devorada por el ninja copia, quien le dejaba pequeños mordiscones por todo el cuello y los hombros. —Te extrañé mucho la verdad... —dijo el hombre entre beso y beso. Ella sonrió y se volteó para abrazarlo y besarlo profundamente.

—Y yo a ti... —le respondió cuando pudo recobrar el aire. El ninja, que ya hacía rato que estaba acariciando los muslos de la chica por debajo de la falda, acercó sus dedos hacia la intimidad ya húmeda de ella y la rozó por encima de la tela. —No sabía... que fantasearas con esto... pervertido... —suspiró, retorciéndose entre los brazos de él. Kakashi sonrió.

—Lo descubrí al verte vestida así, ahora si me disculpas, debo sacar provecho de este pequeño y apretujado cubículo... —concluyó antes de volver a devorar sus labios.

En la entrada del baño, dos estudiantes completamente sonrojadas se miraban entre sí, adivinando lo que estaba ocurriendo en el último cubículo, al fondo. Una de ellas sostenía un hitai-ate con el símbolo de la aldea de la Hoja.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **¡Hola, hola! Tanto tiempo que no aparezco por este fandom. Hacía mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de empezar con alguna colección de drabbles/onse-shots en reemplazo de** _ **Nobody likes you!,**_ **el cual planeo dejar así como está, en recuerdo de mis comienzos como escritora, pero que no continuaré. Tal vez escriba de nuevo aquellos capítulos y los suba aquí, pero por el momento no.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste y obviamente se aceptan peticiones, siempre y cuando continúe con la idea del fic, es decir, que esté nuestra linda Sakura. ¡Les mando un beso grande y nos vemos en el próximo!**

 **Emi.**


End file.
